Still Time
'''STILL TIME '''is the Gensoumaden Saiyuki Second Opening which was written and performed by Tokuyama Hidenori (徳山秀典) . Lyrics Romaji=dareka ga sutete shimatta kinou wo hiroiage gamushara ni te wo nobashita kotae wo tsukitsukete nani wo te ni irete mo manzoku suru koto wa nai fukuzatsu ni karanda kokoro no sukima kara nigedase sousa Make a Treasure sabitsuita tokino naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku kono mama todoketai hikari no naka kimi ga matteru sou shinjiteru kara ima sugu ni subete wo tsukai hatashita mirai wa surikirete tameraigachi ni eranda yume sae kishimidasu yuu utsu na nichijou nukedasu koto sae shinai sonna kimi no soba de machi tsudzuketeru no wa gomen da dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite kono te de tsukamitai doko ni ite mo kimi ga matteru sou shinjiteru kara ima sugu ni nani wo te ni irete mo manzoku suru koto wa nai fukuzatsu ni karanda kokoro no sukima kara nigedase sousa Make a Treasure sabitsuita tokino naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku kono mama todoketai hikari no naka kimi ga matteru sou shinjiteru kara dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite kono te de tsukamitai doko ni ite mo kimi ga matteru sou shinjiteru kara ima sugu ni |-| English=Picking up the past that somebody dropped, I frantically extended my hand, flinging the answer. There is no satisfaction in anything that you can get Fly away from the void in your entangled heart That's it Make a Treasure I hear your voice in rusted time I want to hand it to you now because I believe that you are waiting for me inside the light The future is worn off from spending it all Even dreams, chosen hesitantly, start creaking You don't try to escape from the gloomy passing of the days You'll have to excuse me for waiting by the side of a person like you That's why... Make a Treasure ...I'm searching for myself in the rusted mirror. I want to grab with my own hands now because I believe that you are waiting for me wherever I may be. There is no satisfaction in anything that you can get Fly away from the void in your entangled heart That's it Make a Treasure I hear your voice in rusted time I want to hand it to you because I believe that you are waiting for me inside the light. That's why... Make a Treasure ...I'm searching for myself in the rusted mirror. I want to grab with my own hands now because I believe that you are waiting for me wherever I may be. |-| Kanji=誰かが捨ててしまった 昨日を拾い上げ がむしゃらに　手をのばした 答えをつきつけて 何を手に入れても　満足することはない 複雑にからんだ　心の隙間から逃げ出せ そうさ　Make a Treasure 錆びついた時の中に　君の声を聞く このまま届けたい　光の中　君が待ってる そう信じてるから　今すぐに 全てを使い果たした 未来は擦り切れて ためらいがちに選んだ 夢さえきしみ出す 憂鬱な日常　抜け出すことさえしない そんな君の側で　待ち続けてるのはごめんだ だから　Make a Treasure 錆びついた鏡の中　自分を探して この手でつかみたい　どこにいても　君が待ってる そう信じてるから　今すぐに 何を手に入れても　満足することはない 複雑にからんだ　心の隙間から逃げ出せ そうさ　Make a Treasure 錆びついた時の中に　君の声を聞く このまま届けたい　光の中　君が待ってる そう信じてるから だから　Make a Treasure 錆びついた鏡の中　自分を探して この手でつかみたい　どこにいても　君が待ってる そう信じてるから　今すぐに |-| Category:Music Category:Lyrics